Jedite's Return
by Kitsune-Rainbow
Summary: Jedite is back! And more fierce than ever! Will the scouts be able to stop him? Or will Jedite fall in love with one?? Still not finished, but working on it!
1. Default Chapter

Frozen, The Return Of Jedite  
Written by Terri Kamiya  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the villans/heros in the fic. The new villans such as Phianapite, Darklite, and Roctite,   
are in my possession. I created this characters with hard work, it took me forever to figure out names, and they're back  
ground. Sailor Cloud and Sailor Wind on the other hand, do belong to me in my own series. So please, don't bother sueing   
me, you'll just have the wrong person.  
  
---  
Chapter One: The Return Of The First General  
  
  
The ice was solid... like there was no chance you could break out of it... Words ran through Jedite's mind, he was so stiff, unable to move... All he could do is think... think of what he did to deserve this, and of damn Sailor Moon for giving him the fate he was in. Queen Beryl was destroyed... and even if Jedite was able to be free from the icy prison, he wouldn't resurrect her, even if his life depended on it. He was going to get revenge, and he may have been one of the weakest in the crew... but it didn't mean he couldn't create his own gang to gain revenge back at. The ice started weakening, as more evil thoughts packed in his mind, sweat coming from his forehead. He had thought of his last encounter with the scouts... how they figured out his plan, and almost had him killed within three planes. Rage filled his heart... his eyes started to move   
weakly. The ice weakened again, a small crack of ice in front of his shaking hand. Suddenly, he had a plan. He gathered dark energy orbs in his hand, as hard as he could and blasted the ice. It all scattered everywhere and Jedite landed on his knees, shivering from his freedom of the ice. Chills came down his spine, he rubbed the both of his arms with great speed, urgent to warm himself up, when he finally was able to stutter the words out of his mouth...."I'm back...". He started laughing evilly, slowly separating his arms away from each other, and standing up fully. "Sailor Moon, you are mine!"  
  
Her identity was so easy to find now... He had remembered it so quickly, he remembered himself almost falling for her with one of his plans on his 'fake ship'. She was a camera lady, and she had used the Luna Pen, to hide herself from being discovered and more likely, caught. An evil smirk came across his face. "I doubt she has gotten any stronger since my last loss against her. This should make things way easier than expected. I'll just gather the energy I need, and it'll give me the achievement I need and deserve without any further notice. This world will soon belong to me.." He walked over to his chair and sat down, legs crossed. He held his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. "You called?" A female figure asked quietly in the shadows behind Jedite. "Don't startle me. You have the first plan ready correct?" "Yes sir..." Phianapite replied, walking closer to him. The young lady had the exact same uniform as Jedite, it figures it never changes, except the lines of it, was a dark red, matching her short hair and fire earrings. "Good. Don't fail me, or you will pay dearly. These   
Scouts are no stronger than they were when they froze me, you should have no problem defeating them." Phianapite bowed and disappeared.  
  
---  
  
It was another day in the high school of hell, and as usual, Serena was late. And if you're late, what happens? You get held after school. Serena whined and glared at the ground. "Why can't they just make school start later?!" The same words, that she had muttered for the past 3 years. Amara and Michelle were walking down the hall, which easily caught Serena's attention. The blonde smiled and held an arm up in the air, waving at the two, who waved back quietly in return, still passing the whispers of how immature Serena has always been and will never change to be the young Queen of the kingdom in the future. Things never really change, but having three new students? We're about to see these changes.  
  
"Class, today we have three new students. I want you to give a warm welcome to Miss Setenna, Miss Summer and Miss Fianaka." The teacher said quietly while continuing to scribble at her work. The three girls bowed, one with four bangs in front of her face, and red hair down to her back. One with silver short hair, no bangs but her hair covering half of her face up, and the final, with dark red hair, and two flame ear-rings, who has the real identity as Phianapite. Setenna and Summer took their seats next to Mina and Lita. "Hi I'm Mina and this is my friend Lita!" Mina greeted with a smile, Lita nodded. "Nice to meet you both." Both girls said, taking Lita's and Mina's hands shaking them in greeting. Fianaka took her seat in the corner of the room by herself, she didn't want anyone ruining her plans, especially the likes of the scouts. She took out a   
small red pencil, and started scribbling a beautiful piece of art with it. Molly walked by and noticed the drawing, she stopped in her tracks right next to her. "Wow that's a really great drawing! How'd you do it??" Fianaka said quietly in reply. "Its all in the power of my pencils, would you like to keep one for yourself?" Molly's eyes brightened. "Wow my very own pencil with magical powers! I'd love to have one!" Fianaka handed her a red pencil, similar to hers, only it contained an energy drainer. "Just use it during night only... You must promise me..." "Ok, I promise!" Fianaka smirked to herself under her breath. Her plan was going well.  
  
Phianapite teleported back to Jedite, moments later. "How is your plan going, Phianapite?" The soldier nodded and grinned dimly. "Perfect... I sold everyone those energy draining pencils, we'll have every piece of energy in their possession, we won't know what to do with it all." Jedite smirked. "Oh we will know what to do with it... Trust me..." He laughed evilly, the cold bitterness in his voice. He walked towards the Orb Of Darkness and smirked to himself. "It won't be long until the power of the negaforce belongs to me. And I'll use that energy to make myself far more powerful and able to destroy the Sailor Scouts! Ahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Molly lied on her bed worn out, the pencil had stolen all of her energy and she had decided to lie down. But falling asleep wasn't what she had in mind. The pencil rose from everyone's room that had bought the pencil and flew   
towards the Orb Of Darkness, transferring the energy, ready for the next day, to get more the next night. That morning Serena and Rei walked to school togethor, so for once, the blonde would be able to make it on time. They were discussing   
about the odd things happening lately. "Its weird, I called Ami, Lita and Mina, but none of them are able to go to school today, Rei! They just want to draw, while they're sick instead of resting to get better." "I'm getting bad vibes about this..." Rei said quietly. She looked over at Serena. "By any chance, do you think this might have to do with a dark force?" Serena gave Rei a look and bursted out laughing, Rei held her head down and sweat dropped. "Whatdoya mean a dark force? We've destroyed every force there is! We free Galaxia, defeated Queen Beryl-" Serena was cut off by Rei's hand. "I think Queen Beryl's henchman are back..." She whispered quietly. Serena's eyes widened. "Back?! But- but-!" "I know it sounds weird, but think about it... There was only one of them we never got rid of for good, Jedite.. and what if he's returned? We need to do a fire reading on this!" "But what about school??" "There's a lot of other things important than this one class Serena like our lives! Come on!" Rei grabbed Serena by the arm and dragged her all the way to the temple and quick.  
Rei closed her eyes and motioned to the rising flames. "We've been having bad problems in class, something has been draining people's energy... Fire, show me what this source is on the count of one... two... three!" The flames rose   
again, startling Serena, causing her to back up. The two glanced through the fire, and noticed a red pencil was formed in the middle. "A pencil?" Serena squeaked from the curiosity in her voice. Rei gave a confused look. "I don't understand either... but we have to keep people away from this pencil. Fire... show me who possesses this pencil, who to avoid." She threw sand into the fire; the fire rose and flamed heavily, showing a face, that belonged to Phianapite. Rei's eyes gave a stronger look of confidence. "I knew it. Thats really Fianaka!" Serena glanced at Rei, then back at the flames to the girl who   
possessed the short red hair, dark green eyes and two fire ear-rings. It really was her. But whom was she working for? Thoughts ran through Serena's mind, unable to think, she fell over. Rei shot a glance at her, wondering if she had thought the same exact thing Rei had in mind. Could it be that Jedite had returned? What could possibly happen if he did and what could happen if he gets his hands on the energy that he needs? It must be to bring Queen Beryl back... Only a fool would return her to fight the same exact princess and lose once again. That must not be the answer. Rei shook her head to snap out of it and looked at Serena once more. "We'll discuss this all later, maybe you should go home." Rei said quietly. Serena tilted her head. "Rei you don't sound like yourself, something wrong?" "No. Everything's fine. I'm going to do more   
fire reading, and I'd much appreciate it if you went home to rest until I have found the results to whats going on." Serena nodded and stood up. "Alright Rei, I trust you! I'll be back later, see ya!" The blonde walked out of the temple and onto the sidewalk, where Amara stood by a pole, just thinking. WHAM! Serena hit the ground, face first. "I'm so sorry!" Amara stood up, holding her hand out to help Serena up. The dizzy girl took Amara's hand and looked at her as she was pulled back onto her feet. "Are you ok Amara? You were just- stareing out into space. Maybe you need to rest- sure you aren't sick? Oh no you must be! So is Michelle and Setsuna huh? Huh??" She grew all panic-like and tears formed into her eyes, as if she was to cry out Niagara Falls. Amara shook her head. "I was... just noticing someone."...   
  
Serena's eyes lightened as she had said 'someone'. She grinned at Amara, who just sweatdropped. "Er... whatever you're thinking Serena..." She was cut off by Serena's cheery squeal. "AWH AMARA IS IN LOVE! HOW CUTE! HOW CUTE!!!" She hopped around Amara, continuing to squeal. Everyone was starting to stare at the two making all the commotion. Embarrassed, Amara grabbed Serena and ran for dear life until they were in a corner of the street, where nobody could notice them. "What was that?!" Amara panted, still red in the cheeks, glaring at Serena. Serena sweatdropped. "So sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Really, you know me, I always do that!" Amara's glare soon disappeared with a light chuckle. She was right, she always HAS done that to her and Michelle, even though they were just cousins. "So who's the guy?" Amara's chuckle faded away, with a puzzled expression. "I... I don't know actually... I just met him at the paper stand, he was a guy with short brunette hair, and those dark...dark eyes... They were so mysterious." Serena tilted her head, the description sounded familiar, like the man she met on the ship who was captain. Her eyes weakened. 'It couldn't be Jedite...could it? What if Rei's right?' Thoughts darted through Serena's mind, her eyes worried, if Amara was in any danger with this man, what could possibly happen to her? Serena shook her head and said to herself. "No. There is   
no danger in it..." Amara glanced at Serena. "No danger in what?" Serena's eyes widened to be heard; she took up and put her arm behind her neck, laughing nervously. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She grabbed her books and darted off. "Gotta go see ya Amara!!!" Amara gave the girl a strange look as she ran off. "Weird girl..." She said to herself and walked off.  
  
Jedite sat down, calmer than ever before. Meeting the girl at the paper stand had made him felt such an unusual emotion. He growled at himself. "Why was I being so nice to her?! She is nothing but a weakling mortal! She is no used to   
me!" Then again... Jedite leaned back against his chair, eyes squinted so badly, you couldn't even poke him in the eye and actually hit him. Phianapite appeared behind him. "Are you alright Jedite?" "I'm. Fine." He said coldly, looking away from his creation. "I have a new mission for you. But I don't know if I should give it to you, Roctite, or Darklite. Darklite appeared in an instant next to Jedite. His dark eyes glowed, and his silver hair blowing behind him. "You called me sir?" Jedite shot a glare at Darklite. "Stay out of my mind. And that's an order. Or else." Darklte floated backwards, next to Phianapite. "Yes sir." Phianapite looked at him then at Jedite. "I'll take your mission Jedite. I don't think those two are ready at all." "Ready? We're more than ready, we're just waiting for your punishment." Roctite replied, appearing above them, laughing slightly, her ponytail waving around, as if it were a snake. Darklite jumped up, floating next to Roctite. "We know you'll fail this mission Phianapite, and I would hate to see you lose to the Sailor Scouts." Jedite's eyes widened, he shot a look at Darklite and hissed. "NEVER SAY HER FATE AROUND ME! SHE MAKES HER OWN FATE SO DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING DARKLITE! Unless you want my fate happening to you, I'd take that   
order!!!" Startled, Darklite bowed in apology, his voice shaken, as he cowered behind Roctite. "Yes...Yes sir." Jedite looked at Phianapite and tossed her a picture of Amara. "I want you to find this girl, and steal her energy. It may mean importance to me." Phianapite nodded and teleported. "As you wish sir." "And don't fail me." Jedite finished, his eyes narrowing with hate. The odd feelings inside of him were taking advantage, and he wasn't going to let that happen... Even if it kills him. 


	2. The First Fight

Chapter 2: Puzzled?  
  
Phianapite gave a puzzled look as she formed into Fianaka. "What do I do with all these energy pencils then?" There was enough energy, since it had been two days now, so it was obvious to send them to Jedite. She teleported them   
away and took the photo from her pocket. "Wonder who this Amara girl is..." She said to herself. "Well whatever she is, this calls for drastic measures..." She teleported over to Darklite, moments later. "So you want me to help you?" Darklite asked after Phianapite had explained the story. "Well I can't attract women, I'm sorry, I wasn't created that way!" Phianapite begged. "Please help   
me!" Darklite looked at her in pity and nodded. "Fine, I'll help. But only because I don't want to risk losing my life to Jedite, just because I'm a blabber mouth." The two faded out.  
  
Amara was sitting in her room, glaring at the ceiling in thought of who her mystery man's identity could be. "No way its Andrew or Greg. They belong to someone else. It's not Chad, unless I've gone blind. Gr... Who could it be?!" There was a knock at the door. Amara sighed in frustration and got up, opening the door. "What do you-" Her eyes stopped, glancing at the man facing her. His brunette hair tied in a ponytail, his dark blue eyes. Was it him she met? "Hi, I'm Drak. I met you earlier and you were so beautiful, I had to know you! Please... tell me your name?" Amara stuttered out her name, but there was something wrong with her. "I'm Amara.... Its nice seeing you again." She had a bad feeling he was the wrong guy, she didn't want to hurt him though. Drak leaned over towards her and kissed her, immediately Amara's cheeks turned   
red. "I have this friend named Fianaka. Do you know her?" Amara nodded at the familiar notice of the name. "She's in my friend's class... Mina's." Drak nodded. "Yeah, she's a real pretty girl... but not as pretty as you are, my lady." The flattery was kicking in as much as his looks, impersonating Jedite's once look. "Now could you do me a favor my darling?" Amara nodded quietly. "Sure...what is it?" "Could you close your eyes?" Amara obeyed his orders and shut her eyes, the blush turning deeper, as well as her thoughts. Fianaka came up being Drak. "I'm ready." She whispered in his ear. Drak nodded. "Un! Do! Twah!" Amara opened her eyes, vines shot up from the floor, tying Amara down. Amara struggled weakly. "Let me go!" She hissed, the pain it felt, that two evil doings have done to her emotions. Fianaka and Drak closed their eyes, Drak forming back into Darklite and Fianaka into Phianapite. "I need no help from you now Dark. You did what I wanted." Amara looked up, rage in her eyes, struggling as she watched Drak disappear. Phianapite walked over towards Amara and   
kneeled down next to her, smirking devishly. She leaned over against Amara's ear and kissed it, whispering. "I'm here for your energy... Surrender...to the Orb Of Darkness..." Amara growled and kicked her away. Phianapite fell backwards.   
"Why you little-!" She paused as Amara broke out of the vines. She grabbed her stick and held it in the air. "Uranus Power Makeup!" She transformed into Sailor Uranus. Phianapite gasped and backed up. "No! A Sailor Scout!!!" She aimed   
her blaster at her. "Time to destroy you, screw Jedite's damn orders!!!" "Uranus! World! Shaking!!!" Both fell back, by the power of each attack. Phianapite up first, aiming her death beam at her. "Now to end it..."   
  
"Deep Submerge!!!" "Deadly Scream!" Two attacks shoved Phianapite away from Sailor Uranus. She looked up to find her companions, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. She got up and smiled. "Thanks, don't know what I'd do without you."   
"We need the Essence of Time." Sailor Neptune glanced at Sailor Pluto who nodded. "I think I can take the job." She removed the heart from her beam and it glowed. Phianapite backed up into a corner and absorbed a blast. "This may take   
all the energy, but I will not lose!" She shot the blast at the outer scouts; they fell backwards, the time esscence, lost. Sailor Pluto's eyes weakened. "Oh no- we have to find it!" "But what about her?" Sailor Uranus looked at Phianapite, who was about to shoot another blast when suddenly two shadows emerged and fell through Amara's ceiling. "My house is definitely going to need insurance after all of this..." Uranus muttered. She glanced at the two shadows. "Cloud Poison!" "Wind Fate!" The two weather attacks, shot at Phianapite. She got up weakly, her eyes gazed in horror. "No it can't be you two! Here to ruin my plans! This is not what I had in mind! You two traitors!" She glared at Sailor Wind and Sailor Cloud. "That's our job. Cause we're the Weather Scouts." The two replied, smiling. The Outers looked at them in confusion as they   
shot back up in the air and disappeared. "Now to finish you off." Sailor Uranus said after shaking her head. "We need to power up all three of our attacks." "And we can do that now." Pluto replied, picking up her beam. "Deep!" "Uranus!"   
"Deadly Scream!" "Submerge!" "World shaking!" The attacks drove Phianapite hard into the wall. Wounded and cowered, she jumped in the air and vanished. "I'll be back for you!" The Outers sighed in relief, glad she was finally gone. "But she'll be back..." Sailor Uranus thought to herself.  
Phianapite reappeared in front of Jedite, the wounds deep more than ever. Jedite gazed at her. "What happened?" "Darklite abandoned me when I needed him the most... I'm sorry I failed you.. I-" She was interrupted by Jedite's yell.   
"You asked him for help?! And I saw you try to kill her! You aren't supposed to kill her, its not what I want! Not only did you cower for assistance, use up the energy from the pencils and try to kill her! You didn't listen to my orders, didn't get the job done and met those two traitor scouts that could ruin our plans! You will be punished dearly for this!" Jedite hissed, balling his hand into a fist, which was shaking with rage. "You bitch..." He muttered. Phianapite's eyes watered weakly, frightened... But she quickly bowed and replied. "I won't let you down next time sir... I guarentee it... You just hav-" She was cut off again by Jedite's rage. "THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME! EXCEPT YOUR FATE!" He held his hand over her and electrocuted blasts at her, she screamed in pain, her muscles tightening, until the blood and her veins were shown and exploded into gray dust from where she was created. Darklite and Roctite watched in horror, as   
the young girl they knew vanished into nothing. Jedite shot a death eye at the two, who did nothing but watch him. "If you fail me, your punishment will be far worse than that! Do you understand me?!" The two quietly nodded and replied. "We   
will not fail you sir...." Jedite sat back down and looked at the picture of Amara, his eyes darkened and crumpled up the photo, burning it with his own hands. "I will make sure she is destroyed, as well as those weather scouts..!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
